Sleeping pads and backpacks are routinely carried by campers. However, they are usually separate items. U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,717 is a sleeping bag which can be folded up so that it can be carried on a person's back. The unit when folded affords a plurality of storage pockets for blankets and other necessities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,407 is a combination backpack and cot. There are also many sleeping pads or mats which can be folded up and carried in a bag of some type.